Content such as audio/video files, documents or email messages can be synced between a cloud server and a user device. The syncing occurs when a new content arrives at the server, or when a user makes a request. Syncing can result in new content, updated content and/or deleted content. Conflicts can arise when the same copy of data is accessible at the cloud server and the user device. In the prior art, approaches to conflict management focus on avoiding or preventing conflicts by utilizing conflict avoidance techniques such as check in-check out procedures, file locks, etc.